Murray
'The Murray will renew your fear' -Murray giving a reassured statement to Rajan that he will beat the living daylights out of him. Character Synopsis Lived in the Happy Camper Orphanage alongside Sly Cooper and Bentley Wiseturtle, Murray from the first installment can be somewhat of a scared goof but managed to prove himself useful to the trio and became the brute brawler of the gang with Sly 2: Band of Thieves. During the course of the ending of Sly 2 Murray is ashamed over failing to save Bentley from getting crippled by Neyla/Clock-La, where he refuses to do heist in getting some of the fortune from the Cooper vault. Ultimately Murray returns to be apart the gang again and later helps them out in stopping Cyrille Le Paradox from using time travel to erase Slys ancestory and taking over the world. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B Verse: 'Sly Cooper (Verse) '''Name: '''Murray, The Murray '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Is around the same age as Sly Cooper '''Classification: '''Cooper Gang Member, Boxer, Criminal (Interpol) '''Special Abilities: '''Fire Manipulation, Berserker (Mind Controlled), Fear Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, 'Destructive Capabilities: Wall Level '(Can do more damage than Sly Cooper) 'Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, Possibly Massively Hypersonic '(The Murray was fighting against Rajan who can blast lightning bolts.) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(A male Hippopotamus can weigh in between 3,300 to 4,000 lbs.), '''Class 1 '(Has demonstrated to lift objects to weigh to this class and is able to lift some of Clockwerks parts.) '''Striking Ability: Wall Class Durability: Wall Level '(When Murrays mind was on a rampage Sly was unable to knock him out.) 'Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard Melee Range, Kilometers '(With Time Stop abilities) 'Intelligence: Average (While even the narrative and Murray himself has stated that he is not so bright with statements such as the brawns of the group begs to differ to some occasions given the circumstances in how he was able to figure ways to beat his enemies by figuring out their strengths and weaknesses.) Weaknesses: '''Like Sly, the Murray has limits with his power ups and will some time for them to be regained for proper use in combat. Other Attributes * '''Fist of flame: '''Without even getting the slightest burn, Murray can ignite flames on his hands to increase his damage power. * '''Turnbuckle Launch: '''Murrays height in jumping up high can extent even greater than before. * '''Juggernaut Throw: '''Just about almost whatever Murray can throw could cause an impact of explosion. * '''Atlas Strength: '''Making his lifting feats to be even more impressive is Murray being able to lift guards while running fast. * '''Raging Inferno Flop: '''Raises his belly flop to a mightier level of crash course on the floor impact, taking down most enemies within close perimeter. * '''Berserker Charge: '''Very much like the time when a mind tampered Murray was going Berserk to Sly Cooper, is ability that he can have at his disposal in surrendering himself to a front focused direction in rampaging any objects around or under his destructive capabilities. * '''Guttural Roar: Being a fear manipulation type, this grants a more animalistic roar from Murray that frightens his enemies so badly that it stuns them temporarily. * Diablo Fire Slame: '''Making his belly scientifically better than before causes an explosive flame that damages his opponents from the entire circle. ' Other '''Notable Victories' Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Sly Cooper Category:Tier 9 Category:Games Category:Fear Users